Happy Birthday, Elisa!
by woodland59
Summary: B-day one-shot for my good friend, Elphabalover101!


**A/N: I know it's a little late, but I'm wishing Elisa (Elphabalover101) a happy birthday! I hope you get out of the Emergency Room, soon, Elisa! PLEASE DON'T DIE!**

"Okay, ready?" Madison asked, turning to look at Nia.

"Ready!" Nia said, steadying the banner before giving her friend a thumbs-up.

"Great," Madison smiled. "All right, let's bring the invitees in!"

The whole Wicked cast appeared. "Whoa, where are we?" Elphaba asked, looking around, surprised.

She groaned when she saw Madison and Nia. "Really, MORE fanfiction authors? I swear, we get summoned too often."

"What is it this time?" Glinda sighed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in annoyance.

"It's Elisa's birthday," Madison said. "We gathered you here to celebrate."

At this, they brightened up. "Oh, Elphabalover101! She's one of the nicer authors," Nessarose said, beaming at Fiyero, who nodded.

"Not to me. She made me go blind in Invisible!" Elphaba grumbled.

"Quiet! She made me a total…um…let's say _witch_," Madison said, wanting to keep the rating at K, "in Invisible, and you don't hear me griping about it! So buck up! Plus, she's not half as bad as Nia, who made you blind, blind and deaf, lame…"

"Okay, we get the point," Nia sighed.

Elphaba sighed. "Okay, we've got to hide," Nia said, "She's coming!"

Everyone gasped and Madison ran over to turn the lights off. They all ducked under tables and chairs, and hid behind curtains as footsteps sounded in the hallway.

Then, someone entered the room. Madison flipped on the lights, and everyone jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELISA!"

Her eyes widened. "Oh my Oz, this is amazing!" Then, she turned and saw Elphaba. She shrieked at the top of her lungs, and ran over to hug the green witch, who actually smiled.

"Happy birthday, Elisa."

"It's so awesome to see all of you!" squealed Elisa. "You two! You set this up?! Thank you so much, girls!" She hugged Madison and Nia, who grinned and hugged her back.

"Happy birthday…jinx!" Madison and Nia said at the exact same time.

"Okay, we're gonna start off with presents," Madison said, and everyone nodded. There was a huge mound of presents in the center of the room. Elisa's eyes widened.

"Well, there are a lot of guests," Madison chuckled. Elisa nodded.

…

_70 presents later…_

"Wow, that's probably more presents than I've received in a lifetime!" Elisa commented, and everyone laughed.

"Let's cut the cake!" Nia said, and everyone walked over to the Wicked cake.

"What flavor is it?" Elisa asked eagerly.

"Wicked flavor," said Madison.

"Come on, what flavor?"

Madison and Nia exchanged an amused glance and said again (in Madison's case), "Wicked flavor."

Elisa rolled her eyes. "It's beautiful," she admitted. The cake had fifteen candles and a Time Dragon Clock topper, plus a wand and a hat.

"I know, right?" Nia beamed, and everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Elisa…happy birthday to you!" everyone sang, and Elisa blew out her candles before receiving her first bite of cake. "Mmm, it really is Wicked flavor…Wicked good!"

Everyone chuckled, and Madison and Nia high-fived.

…

"This was awesome. Thanks, guys," Elisa smiled, and hugged everyone goodbye.

Madison and Nia were the last to disappear, waving goodbye as they returned to their homes.

"Elisa, what's going on?" Nelly walked into the room, eyes widening. "Whoa. That's a lot of presents."

"Yep," Elisa said, nodding at the huge pile of presents. Then, she smiled. "This was awesome."

**A/N: Hope that was okay, Elisa! PLEASE GET BETTER SOON, ELISA! GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL SOON! –sob- What do you mean? I'm not crying…okay, I am.**

**Birthday Message:**

**Elisa, you are amazing. You're a brilliant writer and singer, and you're so awesome and smart. I hope this birthday was fun (other than you going to the hospital), and I just want to say you're one of my best friends here on FF. And maybe, JUST MAYBE…you'll be Elphaba before me…MAYBE. ;) Happy birthday, and I hope you're better in time for mine on the 26****th****! That would be the best b-day present ever! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELISA! –virtual 70 presents- **

**~Madison**


End file.
